<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shuichi x Keebo One-Shots (DANGANRONPA V3) by aiyumipies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906500">Shuichi x Keebo One-Shots (DANGANRONPA V3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies'>aiyumipies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I think Keebo x Shuichi is cute too, But Kokichi is still like really close to Shuichi lol, Fluff, Hugging, I still ship Shuichi and Kokichi, M/M, Poor K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Saiibo Ship, Sleepy Boys, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So uh- every chapter is a new and completely different one shot. Buuuuuut Thank you so much to all who follow me on insta, couldn’t have done it without you guys!</p><p>✨🌻 New chapter everyday unless if I’m sick or unmotivated 🌻✨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0 &amp; Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. T h a n k y o u</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Thank you guys so much. ^^</em>
</p><hr/><p>Hello everyone, I just wanted to give a big thank you to my followers on Instagram that helped me get this idea ! You all are so sweet and very smart. Thank you so much but I’m going to just list down the things you guys requested me to also add.</p><p>- Overprotective Kokichi (Because I still ship Kokichi x Shuichi lol)<br/>- Kiibo can eat food :0  <br/>- Short Shuichi AU I guess ?    <br/>- Kiibo is in love with Shuichi like a lot  <br/>- And more depending on the comments.</p><p>Anyone can request something and I’ll happily take it into considerate but that’s it for now and I’ll continue writing soon. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ₍₍...₎₎ ꒰ ❛ The Flu ❜ ꒱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi gets sick and Kiibo helps him recover. c:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually Shuichi invited Kiibo to stay over night in his room, which wasn’t uncommon as he now and then asks him to stay over. And that was one of those regular days where he invited Kiibo over. All of a sudden Shuichi started coughing half way into his conversation with Kiibo. At first, the robot suggested maybe drinking water but that offer got declined by Shuichi’s smile and him waving his hand clearing any misunderstandings.</p><p>“It’s alright Kiibo...” He paused putting a hand on Kiibo’s shoulder. “I don’t think it’s anything serious.” Although Kiibo was still a bit worried Shuichi’s reassuring smile snapped him out of it and they continued conversing. But the coughing got worse, it was no longer soft coughs it was getting a little louder each cough and thats when Kiibo started to get worried again. Sure, Shuichi told him that it’s not serious but how could he not be anxious every time he started coughing?</p><p>“I’ll get you a glass of water.” He said even though Shuichi tried to protest but was feeling a little bit too weak to argue. Once the robot boy came back and handed him the water he tried to shake his head which would mean, ‘No thanks.’ But when Kiibo gave his “sad eyes” he eventually gave up and drank the water. Thinking this problem was resolved they continued talking until Shuichi felt a little dizzy. ‘Maybe it was just because of the fact we were talking a lot?’ He thought to himself and brushed it off his mind. Until maybe 15-18 minutes passed by was when the headache started to kick in way harder. When Kiibo stopped talking Shuichi put a finger to his own forehead and grunted. </p><p>“Shuichi...?” He couldn’t even reply. All the could do was feel sharp waves of tingling pain going up to his forehead. That’s when Kiibo realized what was going on here. He had researched about this a long time ago it was symptom of the flu. To make sure he was right he pressed his hand against Shuichi’s warm forehead and recoiled. “Shuichi, do you want to try resting for a bit?” He asked and Shuichi nodded. Kiibo allowed him to rest against his shoulder on the couch but kept on wondering how did he get sick in the first place?</p><p>Once Shuichi woke up Kiibo was no where to be found but soon later he saw him walking into the room holding medicine. Kiibo reassured him that they were perfectly safe and were for dealing with headache pains. Once he took the medics Kiibo felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves against him. And then Shuichi looked up. “T-Thanks Kiibo.” He mumbled and Kiibo didn’t know whether or not he was happy to be a good friend or had a crush on him at that moment. However like usual, Kiibo stayed over making sure that Shuichi felt better and the next day it was like nothing ever happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ୧ *·˚ ❛ First Kiss ❜ ┆↰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kiibo!” Shuichi yelped and looked frustrated as he put his hands on his hips. Kiibo didn’t know whether or not he should apologize or ask what’s wrong so he thought about doing both. “Sorry Shuichi-Chan, are you okay?” He asked slightly looking away from the shorter boy. “You just stole my first kiiiissssssssss!” Shuichi exclaimed looking directly at Kiibo. The robot felt a little bad. “Sorry. I get—“ Before he could finish his sentence Shuichi ran up to him and hugged him but still looked frustrated. The robot didn’t know what to do but he just wrapped his arms around Shuichi and pat the shorter boy’s head. Then he let go. “I was supposed to be the one who kissed you not you kiss me.” He murmured crossing his arms.</p><p>Kiibo could feel a somewhat smile forming as he was able to hear him. For some reason Kokichi came out of a bush nearby the tree they were standing at. He smiled and held a photo of them Kiibo kissing Shuichi. “Aw, you guys are so cuuuuuute!” He cheered. Once Shuichi realized what was going on he facepalmed and ran over to Kokichi who was already sprinting away leaving Kiibo to stand there with a blank expression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. -   ͙۪۪̥˚┊❛ Chocolate Gifts ❜┊˚ ͙۪۪̥  -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi gasped. First he looked at the pile of chocolate Kiibo was holding then looked back up at Kiibo. The robot just smiled and held it back out at Shuichi. “They’re for you.” He said. After 5 minutes of watching Shuichi just looking at Kiibo with a blank expression on his face, the robot put a chocolate bar in his hands. Then the shorter boy looked down at his hands which was holding a chocolate bar and still had that blank expression. Kiibo didn’t know if Shuichi didn’t like the chocolate, or his mind was just filling with thoughts.</p><p>Kiibo put the pile of chocolate down onto a desk in Shuichi’s room, took one chocolate bar then unwrapped it and once Shuichi opened his mouth to say something he stuffed the chocolate into his mouth. That’s when Shuichi looked up at Kiibo and looked away blushing. Shuichi turned back to face the robot boy and hugged him. “Thanks Kiibo!” He exclaimed and let go after a few seconds of silence. “Here, have another one Shuichi.” The robot took another chocolate and handed it to Shuichi who immediately ate it.</p><p>All of a sudden a knock from the door made Kiibo turn around. “Coming!” Shuichi shouted though it wasn’t really shouting, it was kind of just a loud tone. He opened the door to greet a Kokichi with a smug smile on his face. Then Kokichi gasped. “Are those chocolate bars... And you’re eating them without me?!” He asked and ran over to chocolates putting a hand to his mouth. “Yeah. I guess so.” He muttered walking over to Kokichi with Kiibo following suite. “Kiibo got them for me.” He bragged while watching Kokichi stuffing his mouth with the chocolates. “Be my dad!” He rambled turning at Kiibo with a full mouth. The robot couldn’t hold back a smile that formed on his face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 『 ↳✧･ﾟ S t u d y i n g ;  ☕️ 』</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After making himself a cup of coffee, he sat back down to look at all of the papers scattered across his desk. Oh, yeah. That’s why Shuichi had made coffee in the first place. He was forced to study or lose everything he had worked for all these years tomorrow. He took a piece of paper nearby and soon found himself writing notes. He felt as if he was going cross eyed. It was probably a mistake to decide to only now study at 11:49 PM. Shuichi let a soft sigh escape from himself and continued to write notes on a certain book he was going to take a test on. Around 15 notes written down already and his coffee halfway done, a knock on the door took his attention away from the studying he was doing. He opened the door to see Kiibo standing there holding something in his hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry to bother you at a late time Shuichi but here, I forgot to give this to you yesterday.” The taller boy handed him a small box which Kiibo borrowed for whatever reason. “Anyway, goodnight. See y—“ But before he could finish Shuichi took the robot into his room by his arm. “Can you stay over?” He asked rubbing his eyes. That’s when Kiibo noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. So, he was studying late? But that didn’t matter since like usual, he accepted and sat next to Shuichi. Then the shorter boy continued writing notes as if Kiibo didn’t exist. It was a good thing he had him over too.</p><p>If Shuichi misspelled something Kiibo would correct him and help him out. Soon enough, which was actually 3 hours, he began to feel like he was amazing at this type of subject. He understood everything in the book due to Kiibo giving him definitions to whatever complicated thing he read in a simple form. The next day when he took the test it was peaches and beans, he had no questions on the problems he answered. Thanks to Kiibo, he knew he’d get a good grade once he received the test back and to his expectations, he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>